


he's beautiful.

by nenzo



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenzo/pseuds/nenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon knew now that he couldn’t breathe, not with Kieren inches from his face, raising his hand to wipe away the makeup Simon had put on just for him. He couldn’t breathe as he took in Kieren’s face up close, this boy so beautiful and delicate and not even knowing it. And he’s the First Risen, a nagging voice in the back of Simon’s head said. But he ignored it. All Simon did was stand still with his lips slightly parted, as Kieren wiped away both of their makeup, and he felt a certain kind of joy in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardt/gifts).



Simon stood immobile by the doorway as he watched Kieren sit on the bed, his head in his hands, rocking gently back and forth. He didn’t know what to say to him after his outburst at his family’s house. Simon also didn’t know what to do to calm the racing in his mind that Kieren was  _ thefirstrisenthefirstrisenthe _ — 

 

Suddenly Kieren moved, his hands moving to his eyes and...he removed his contacts. He blinked a few times, and then looked up at his reflection. Simon watched with held breath as Kieren sat up straighter and made a gesture as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. Did he realize how much better he looked when he wasn’t wearing his contact lenses? Simon wasn’t sure. He continued to watch Kieren—Simon was sure he wasn’t breathing or blinking, his hands were slack by his sides—as he grabbed a black cloth from the pocket of his coat and began to wipe the makeup off his face.

 

He wiped the cloth across his cheek and he looked up, as if he had just noticed Simon standing by the door, eyes wide in awe. He looked back at his reflection for a second longer, then stood up and walked towards Simon. 

 

Simon knew now that he _ couldn’t  _ breathe, not with Kieren inches from his face, raising his hand to wipe away the makeup Simon had put on just for him. He couldn’t breathe as he took in Kieren’s face up close, this boy so beautiful and delicate and not even knowing it.  _ And he’s the First Risen _ , a nagging voice in the back of Simon’s head said. But he ignored it. All Simon did was stand still with his lips slightly parted, as Kieren wiped away both of their makeup, and he felt a certain kind of joy in his stomach. 

 

He could see from the look on Kieren’s face that he had not just began to accept himself and who he was, but also everyone else of his kind. He could see the connection click that he didn’t need to change himself for the Living. Taking off the makeup and looking at his reflection was a big step for him. Simon knew that. Yet all he could do was marvel at Kieren’s unearthly beauty. 

 

“Kieren,” Simon murmured, their lips dangerously close. 

 

“I get it now,” was all Kieren whispered before he pressed his lips against Simon’s.

 

It always kind of shocked Simon everytime Kieren kissed him. He thought the first time it was because it was unexpected. But when they were going to Kieren’s house and he kissed Simon again, it wasn’t because it was unexpected. It was because every time their lips touched, it felt like Simon was dreaming. Or that he was drunk on sheep brains. 

 

His eyebrows went up and his eyes closed, and his hand went immediately to cup Kieren’s nape. Their lips moved sweetly against each other and didn’t change pace. It was gentle and soft, just like Kieren. 

 

When they pull away for breath, Simon smiled and Kieren gave him a small smile back. Simon’s hand moved up to cup the younger boy’s cheek, his lips smoothing over his bottom lip. Kieren held his eyes as he did it, a feeling in them that Simon didn’t know how to decipher. Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into the room and the door was being shut behind him.

 

Then Kieren’s lips were on Simon’s again, this time more urgent than the last. More demanding. When Kieren began to tug up Simon’s shirt, he stepped back, wary and breathing hard. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Simon asked, wondering if he was ready himself. 

 

“Yes,” was all Kieren said. 

 

Simon stared at him. Kieren stared back, no hesitation in his eyes. Finally, Simon went up to Kieren and cupped his face and kissed him again. 

 

The next moments were a mess of hands roaming bodies and clothes being tugged off and discarded somewhere on the floor. It took longer to remove Kieren’s clothes, as he decided to wear his whole wardrobe that night, but also because their lips refused to part. 

 

In the blur to rid each other of clothing, Simon’s was surprised to find himself lying down on the bed, his boxers long gone and Kieren’s face near his lap. 

 

His breathing was deep and quick, his eyes rolled back more than once as Kieren showed him things he didn't know he was capable of. 

 

“Fuck.” Simon said over and over again. 

 

When Kieren raised his head, Simon feeling as if he was made of jello, he moved up and gave Simon a sweet kiss on the lips, a small grin adorning his face. 

 

And again, Simon lost himself for the next few moments. He was lost in their skin pressed against each other and the tangle of their arms and legs and lips. Their low sounds of moans and groans stopped all else in the world. It was like the light snow outside had stopped, and every problem they were to face soon ceased to exist. All that existed was them in that room, kissing each other and the soft touches of their cold skin. 

 

They found themselves at last when they pulled away, exhausted and spent. They both remained silent for a few seconds, catching their breaths and thinking about what had just happened. Simon looks over at Kieren, who was tired and ready to collapse to sleep.

 

“You should stay the night.” Simon tells him, already beginning to tug up the bedcovers that were at the foot of the bed. He wasn’t sure how they ended up tangled there, but he didn’t remember anything outside the touch of Kieren’s skin.

 

“My parents will be worried,” Kieren yawned.

 

“Who cares?” Simon smiled, and Kieren stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded. 

 

“Alright, but I’ll have to wake up early and get back,” he helped Simon bring up the covers to cover their bodies. 

 

“Okay.” Simon replied simply. Kieren’s eyes were heavy with sleep, and he was just about to pass out. Simon shifted so that he was laying face-to-face to Kieren, his head supported on his arm as he stared down at Kieren, who was just barely conscious. 

 

‘“But I, being poor, have only my dreams;” Simon quoted in a hushed voice to him, “I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.’"

 

Kieren looked at him as if he had just found out something new about Simon. He had a content look on his face as the blanket of sleep finally engulfed him fully. For ten minutes, Simon watched Kieren sleep. He stared at the gentle lines of his face and soft look he had when he was fast asleep. The faded color of his skin, the perfect messiness of his hair. 

 

So much beauty, the First Risen. 

 

That thought broke Simon’s euphoria, and he had the sudden urge to tell someone about it. He remembered the instructions he was told to follow when he found the First Risen. He stood up slowly, careful of the sleeping boy in his bed, cleaned himself up and put on his clothes. 

 

He didn’t feel the icy cold as he walked outside, nor the snow that had began to cover Roarton. The streets were empty as he walked to the payphone he’d seen plenty of times before. 

 

Simon entered the phone booth and grabbed the receiver, dialing the number he knew by heart, glancing through the glass to make sure no one was around.

 

It rang once, twice, three times. On the fourth ring, they picked up. 

  
“I found the First Risen,” said Simon. “You should see,” he thought of Kieren’s face, so peaceful in sleep, and the way he kissed him, and the glint in his eyes when he smiled genuinely. Simon’s eyes were surely filled with awe, his voice quieted to a whisper as he said, “He’s beautiful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is vague because I was around people when writing this :') anyways, comments/opinions/critics are welcome!<3


End file.
